Gotta Ketchum All!
by mellra
Summary: <html><head></head>A series of one-shot challenges of Pokémon fanfic. Features Ash, his friends, and the Pokémon he meets along the way. Ideas change per chapter, so check out each one for summary. Epicness awaits!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So, here is the last challenge before the next chapter of Kid Kyubi and my other stories come out. This one'll be a Pokémon version, and there will be several different ones after this. The first idea I had was already taken up by the amazing author, Dimension Distorter, who came up with the story 'The Mon with the Mouth,' which has Team Rocket's Meowth becoming Ash's starter before he joined Team Rocket. I'd highly recommend checking it out if you get the time! Now this story will contain some of the ideas from the first Pokémon movie, as well as the movie 'Mewtwo's Returns,' but for further clarification check out MewTwo's Origins on YouTube. Now I have seen some stories where Mewtwo does become Ash's Pokémon, but that always ends up overpowering Ash in one way or another. So this is my proposal:

After AmberTwo and the other clones 'die,' MewTwo, in a state of grief, uses his still developing psychic powers to break out of the machine he was being 'born' in. This, in turn, means he's younger than he was in the first movie, almost a toddler, and his powers haven't yet reached maturity. That means, while he's more powerful than the common wild Pokémon, an experienced one could easily defeat him. Anyway, the young, lost, confused, and weakened MewTwo flies blindly away from the island and travels for days until, exhausted, he crashes into a nearby woods where he loses consciousness.

A young Ash Ketchum, around 6-7 years old, is playing in the woods behind his house where he comes upon a strange looking Pokémon. Concerned for the legendary, he carries the unconscious Psychic to his house. Later, the Pokémon and human bond and by the time it is time for Ash's journey, MewTwo will offer to be his starter. Now, while stronger than when he first 'awoke,' MewTwo still won't be as strong as he is in canon yet, because remember Giovanni forced MewTwo to unlock his full potential from the moment he was born while with Ash he'll just be having fun and living like a 'normal' Pokémon for the most part.

That being said, once MewTwo and Ash start training for real, MewTwo's hidden potential will skyrocket! Ash will also be asking help from Professor Oak in how to train the clone, and the Pokemon Professor will gladly assist with some of the other Psychic Types on the Ranch. Needless to say, Team Rocket will be even more relentless in hunting down Ash since he has one of their experiments. And not just the Three Stooges either but the entire organization. Ash will meet all the friends and Pokemon from canon, but also capture more and be an overall stronger trainer (but not in the curb-stomp kind of way).

Again, this is a **CHALLENGE **people, so if you're interested let me know either by PM or Review. Until next time, enjoy!

**Location: Unknown**

"Thank you for caring about me. And don't cry MewTwo, you should be happy. You're alive, and life is wonderful," was the last thing AmberTwo said as her consciousness faded from the area in a thousand glittering lights.

MewTwo stared at the spot his friend disappeared to, tears welling up in his purple eyes. _"These tears…what good are they?…Please Amber, come back! Don't go, please...AMBER!"_

**Hidden Research Lab for Team Rocket**

"Doctor, MewTwo's brainwaves are out of control!" a female lab assistant shouted in concern as she watched the scans from the last remaining clones jump at an alarming rate.

"It's getting too upset, it mustn't remember this! Administer the serum, do it immediately!" Dr. Fuji barked out as he stared at the vat holding the last remaining clone. 'I've already lost all the others, I won't lose you too,' the scientist thought in panic.

But before the assistant could prepare to inject the clone with the mind-altering drug, cracks suddenly appeared on the tank holding the clone of Mew. The scientists could only exclaim in shock as a powerful wave of psychic energy blasted apart the cloning vat, sending shards of glass and waves of liquid everywhere. Dr. Fuji and his assistants were all thrown to the floor in the backlash, momentarily stunned. On the base of where the tank once stood a small, vaguely catlike being sat in a meditative position with its eyes closed. Suddenly, the beings purple eyes fluttered open to show a look of confusion that was quickly overtaken by a look of pain.

"_AUGH!" _MewTwo cried out both physically and mentally, as he collapsed onto his hands and knees in pain. Everything hurt! His breath came in ragged gasps, his eyes screwed shut while tears could be seen spilling out of the corners of his eyes, and his three fingered hands were curled into fists. With another pained shout, the cloned Legendary was covered in an orb of blue light that shot up and through the ceiling of the lab, causing an enormous crash that resulted in large amounts of structural damage to the building.

The doctors and scientists could only stare in shock at what just happened. The clone, which until recently had shown no signs of waking up had not only done so but had caused a great deal of damage to the facility. Some of the staff then noticed the fire that the clone's escape had caused, causing shouts of panic to occur as they rushed to both put out the fire and save their research. The only one who remained where he was, was Dr. Fuji who continued to stare at the giant hole in the ceiling where MewTwo escaped from despite the pandemonium around him.

"It's…over. We have failed," the doctor said numbly. The other clones had all perished, including his beloved Amber. Their only hope had been with MewTwo, and he could be anywhere in the Pokémon world now. Not that it really mattered to the doctor. He'd only agreed to make the clone in the hopes of saving his daughter. Now though, she was gone forever. His hope faded like the dying fires surrounding him.

**Somewhere Over the Kanto Region**

"_It hurts…it hurts…it HURTS!" _MewTwo wailed in his mind. Not only did it feel like his body was on fire, but the pain in his chest was what hurt worse of all. For some reason, MewTwo didn't think that pain was anything physical but he had no idea what it was. So caught up in his pain, the Pokémon didn't even register where he was or that he was actually in the real world, like the one AmberTwo had shown him. He just kept flying and flying, using his still developing Psychic powers to push himself forwards at speeds that would have made a Rapidash jealous.

It felt like he'd been going on like this forever, and exhaustion from both pushing his still developing body passed its limit and from the pain he felt caused him to slow down and eventually stop over a thick sheet of green. Something he later would learn was called a forest. Lowering himself gently to the ground, the clone sank onto the ground and let his exhaustion overcome him. Feeling the last dregs of consciousness leave him, he couldn't help but weakly cry out in his mind, _"…help me."_

**Outside the Ketchum Residence**

A six year old boy by the name of Ash Ketchum was happily playing in his backyard. His mother Delia was momentarily inside to take a phone call from one of the world's top Pokémon researchers Samuel Oak, who was also a close family friend. The family Pokémon, Mr. Mime, stood watch over the young boy as he played a pretend Pokémon match.

"All right Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Ash shouted out to his pretend Pokémon, before he picked up a small piece of rope and used it to knock a toy version of a Sandshrew over. "Oh! Another victory for Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master!" the six year old said excitedly, jumping around at his 'victory.'

Before Ash could set up his toys for another mock battle, he heard a voice cry out in his head. _"…help me," _it seemed to cry out weakly.

"Huh?!" Ash asked as he looked around, trying to see who spoke. Turning to the Mr. Mime, he questioned, "Mimey, did you hear something?"

The clown-like Pokémon just shook his head in confusion at his owner's son's question; apparently the message didn't reach him. "It sounded like someone was calling for help," Ash stated, looking to the woods behind his house. "I think it came from this way!" he declared as he started to run into the woods in the direction he thought he heard the voice coming from.

"M-Mime!" Mimey shouted out as he ran after his young charge, concerned for his safety.

The boy and the Pokémon ran through the woods for around fifteen minutes, with Ash following the direction he heard…no, more like _felt_, where the voice came from. Suddenly, they reached a clearing and in the center was something neither boy nor Pokémon had ever seen before. The being was entirely purple, with its stomach and tail being a darker shade than the rest of its body. It vaguely resembled a bipedal cat in a way, but also looked a bit like an alien from one of those old sci-fi movies his mom sometimes allowed him to watch. Also, Ash noticed the being was on the small side, just barely reaching his own height. The being's eyes were closed, and its breathing was shallow, which Ash was sure wasn't a good sign.

Cautiously moving towards the creature, who Ash was certain was some kind of Pokémon, he ignored Mimey's attempts at waving the boy back to his side. Kneeling down, Ash hesitantly placed his hand on the Pokémon's shoulder and he was suddenly bombarded with a flash of mental images, ones he didn't fully understand. There was a girl with the three Kanto starters, who disappeared in glittering light, an explosion, pain, the feeling of flight, and finally blackness. Jerking his hand away, Ash exclaimed, "Whoa!"

Alarmed, Mimey ran up to the boy's side with concerned etched on his pink face. "I'm okay Mimey," Ash assured the Pokémon as he stood up, not taking his eyes off the unknown Psychic Pokémon. "But he needs our help! Can you help me carry him back home?" Ash asked urgently.

The Mr. Mime hesitantly nodded and did a few gestures with his hands before they glowed blue along with his eyes. A similar blue light surrounded the purple Pokémon and picked him off the ground gently. Directing his powers, Mimey carried the unconscious Pokémon back towards the house with a concerned Ash following close behind. When they arrived back, Delia was in a worried state when she noticed her son and the family Pokémon were missing. Once they came out of the woods, she was about to scold the two when she noticed their unconscious passenger.

Years of working with Pokémon setting in, Delia asked for a quick summary of what happened as she led the three inside, taking care not to startle the catlike Pokémon to worsen his condition. While Ash explained what happened, Mimey gently laid the other Pokémon on the guest bed they had downstairs. Concerned for the unknown Pokémon, Delia started to run a home diagnosis on it while at the same time dialing Prof. Oak. Luckily, the Pokémon Professor was home and once Delia explained the situation, he rushed right over. Helping Pokémon was one of his life goals, after all, and discovering new Pokémon was a close second.

Once the professor arrived a few minutes later, Delia led him to the guestroom, where Ash remained beside the still out cold Pokémon with a look of concern on his young face. "Professor, is he gonna be alright?" the aspiring Pokémon trainer asked after a few minutes of the professor running multiple tests with materials he brought in his medical bag.

Oak took the stethoscope off the Pokémon's chest and gave the boy a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Ash my boy, as far as I can tell he's (the professor had earlier deduced the Pokémon as male) as fit as a fiddle. Though it does seem like he had a nasty case of shock recently, he's already on the mend from that. The main thing is he's just tired. Though judging by his recovery rate, he'll be up and about as early as tomorrow." The raven haired boy gave a winning smile and went to hold the Pokémon's hand-like paw and gave words of encouragement to the purple being. With that, Oak subtly gestured to Delia to follow him out of the room which she did quietly.

"What's wrong Sam?" the single mother asked her friend in worry.

The elderly man gave her a reassuring smile and said, "It's not like something is wrong, per say. It is just that in all my years studying Pokémon, I have never seen one quite like the one young Ash has found. Though the head looks somewhat similar to that of the Legendary Mew, the body type doesn't quite match the ancient texts. It is quite likely that your son has discovered a never before seen Pokémon!"

Delia looked surprised for a moment before her features calmed as she gave a chuckle and said, "That boy…Not even on his journey yet and already making his mark on the world. So what should we do with it, Professor?"

The older man gave a thoughtful look while rubbing his chin. "Well, as much as I would love to bring him back to the lab to run further tests, I think it best to leave our mystery Pokémon here for now." Noticing the woman's questioning look, the professor decided to elaborate. "While there is nothing currently wrong with the Pokémon physically, I'd rather not risk moving him more than is necessary. Fortunately, any supplies I would need I already have on me so he won't be in a great risk staying until he wakes up. Finally, I think young Ash has grown quite fond of that Pokémon in the limited time he's been here and I'd think he'd love to be around when our mystery guest wakes up."

Delia nodded thoughtfully and gave the Professor a warm smile, "That makes since Sam, as always. I'm guessing you wish to spend the night to keep watch?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I also brought a few of my Pokémon with me, in case our mysterious friend proves hostile when he awakens," the man stated, pulling back the waist of his lab coat to show several Pokéballs attached to his belt.

"That's fine, though I hope you don't mind the sofa, since the Pokémon is currently using the guest bed," Delia agreed.

"Oh I'm sure I'll manage for one night. Let's go tell Ash the good news, shall we?" the Professor finished as they left the room.

**Time Skip (Morning)**

Blackness, that was the first thing he was aware of. Blackness and warmth. MewTwo took a moment to assess what was going on. He remembered AmberTwo, the other clones, them disappearing in light, him getting upset, pain, flying, settling down on the ground, then…what? Now that the pain of his body had disappeared, though the ache in his chest was still there for some reason, he could think clearly for the first time since the other clones disappeared. He realized with a jolt that he was in the real world, the one Amber had shown him in her memories. But where was he in the real world? What was he to do now that he was here? So many questions ran through his young mind, causing his head to gain a dull ache, though not nearly as bad as the one still in his chest.

Slowly, purple eyes opened up and took in their surroundings. He noticed he was in some kind of confined space (which he later learned was a room in a house), and instead of the sky with the sun, moon, and stars Amber showed him there was a white space in a square shape above him (which he came to learn was the ceiling). Looking around, MewTwo noticed two other square shapes in the confined space that seemed to lead to somewhere else, one being bigger than the other while the smaller one had a clear surface over it (a door and a window). It was then he noticed why he felt so warm, he was wrapped up in some kind of material, and the ground he lay on was soft and bouncy to the touch (blanket and bed).

It was then MewTwo noticed the sound of light breathing coming from his side. Turning his head, he was surprised to see another human. This one looked to be around the same size as Amber, though that was where the similarities ended. The human's hair was short, spiky and black. The human also had several features that were different form Amber, though MewTwo couldn't place what all of them were. His moving around seemed to have woken the human up, as its breathing changed and the feeling that the clone got from it seemed to become more aware.

The human lifted its head and its eyes opened sleepily to show amber colored eyes that first seemed drowsy and unfocused, but slowly sharpened to attention, especially when its eyes settled on him. "Oh! You're awake!" the human said in a voice vastly different from Amber's, slightly deeper and with different pitches.

"_W-where am I? Who a-are you?" _MewTwo asked hesitantly.

The human's eyes seemed to widen in shock, before settling on an emotion the clone had never seen before. "Whoa! You can _talk_?! Awesome! I've never seen a talkin' Pokémon before!" the human exclaimed. Then it seemed to register what the Pokémon had asked. "Um, sorry," the human apologized sheepishly while rubbing the back of its head. "My name is Ash Ketchum, and you're in my house! What's your name?" he finished excitedly.

"_Ash? House?" _MewTwo questioned while looking at the strange human before him. _"I'm called MewTwo. You seem…different from Amber."_

"Amber? Who's that? That sounds like a girl's name, but I'm a boy," Ash asked while tilting his head to the side.

MewTwo remembered AmberTwo mentioning something about that. It would explain why this 'Ash' seemed different from her. And he'd also heard the phrase 'Pokémon' before, it was what Amber called him when they first met. Focusing on the hum-Ash in front of him, MewTwo asked, _"How did I get here?"_

"I found you in the woods," Ash explained to the clone, "You were sleeping and I thought you might be hurt, so I helped bring you here," he finished proudly.

MewTwo gave a tilt of his purple head. _"Why?" _he asked.

Ash looked on in confusion. He asked, "Why what?"

MewTwo elaborated, _"Why did you help me?"_

Now Ash looked really confused and questioned, "Why not? I heard you asking for help, and I've always been told to help those in need. Besides, you seem really cool!"

MewTwo blinked. _"Cool?" _he asked.

"Yep!" Ash nodded with a grin. "Hey, I'm gonna go tell mom and Prof. Oak you're up now, but would you like to play with me later? I'd really like to have you as a friend!"

'_Friend,' _MewTwo thought. AmberTwo had called each other that before, didn't she? For some reason, the pain in his chest seemed to lessen with that. Maybe…maybe Amber was right. Maybe life was worth being happy about after all. Giving a shy smile to the boy, MewTwo nodded his head and said quietly, _"I'd like that."_

**Time Skip (Four Years Later, Ketchum Residence)**

We find a 10 year old Ash Ketchum sprawled out on his bed, blissfully sleeping with a grin on his face and a bit of drool leaking out of his mouth. Over the years, Ash had grown into a fine young man and, while looking similar to how he did when he was six; he had an air of both maturity and childhood innocence about him. So deep was his slumber that he was unaware on the nonhuman shadow creeping across his room till it fell over his sleeping form. Suddenly, a blue light seemed to cover him and, after a moment, violently yanked him from his bed up into the air, startling the 10 year old awake.

"W-what's going o-o-on?!" Ash cried out as he now seemed to shake in the air as whatever force that held him up seemed to be treating him like a can of soda.

"_Wakey wakey Ash!" _a mischievous voice called out in his mind, causing the now slightly nauseous but fully awake Ash to groan.

"I'm up already MewTwo! Let me down already!" Ash exclaimed to the room's other occupant. Suddenly, the blue light vanished causing Ash to fall right on his bottom. "Oof!" he groaned as he picked himself off the floor and sent a playful glare at the other being in the room. "I thought I told you not to do that anymore?" he asked/demanded.

The other occupant gave a playful grin, and we now see that the other is none other than MewTwo. Over the years, the cloned Pokémon had grown quite a bit. Now the height of a full grown man at six foot seven, he now stood taller than Ash (a fact he teased his friend about constantly). In a voice noticeably deeper than it was four years ago, MewTwo said, _"Well, you did say you wanted to wake up early to get registered at Prof. Oaks as soon as possible. When you weren't waking up, I decided that desperate times called for desperate measures," _he finished with purple eyes dancing in amusement.

Ash started getting ready for the day, all the while muttering under his breath about smart aleck Pokémon. Over the years, the two had become close friends, almost to the point of seeing each other as brothers. While MewTwo would go to Oak's Pokémon Ranch for both regular physicals by the Pokémon Professor and training in his growing Psychic abilities with the other Pokémon on the Ranch, MewTwo spent most of his time with Ash. They had decided a year ago that, because of their close bond, that MewTwo would be Ash's starter for when he started his journey. Both Oak and Delia warned them to be cautious, however. There were plenty of crime organizations out in the world that wouldn't hesitate to try and steal a Pokémon as unique and as powerful as MewTwo.

After Ash had gotten dressed and cleaned up, both boy and clone made their way downstairs to where Delia was making breakfast. She turned and gave the two a warm smile. "Morning boys. You two sleep well?" she asked as she got their plates ready: pancakes for Ash and a plate of PokéChow with Oran berries on the side for MewTwo.

"Well enough, but the wakeup call needs work," Ash stated as he sat down while shooting a playful glare at the purple Legendary who sat down opposite him.

MewTwo just gave an innocent smile that fooled no one and started with his breakfast. As the makeshift family enjoyed their breakfast, Delia couldn't help but give Ash the standard motherly rundown. "Now, remember to stop by after visiting Samuel before you go. A few of the neighbors want to say goodbye. Also, make sure to eat well and call whenever you're able to. Now let's see what else…Oh! Did you remember to pack plenty of fresh underwear?"

Ash, who was unfortunately drinking a glass of orange juice at the time, did an enormous spit-take at that. MewTwo's mental laughter wasn't helping at all. "MOM!" Ash exclaimed in an embarrassed tone, a bright blush on his cheeks.

Delia just chuckled at her son's embarrassment before turning to the still chortling Pokémon. "I trust you'll keep him out of too much trouble for me, won't you?"

MewTwo gave a mock salute at that and said with a sincere smile, _"Of course."_

When they were all finished, Ash grabbed his favorite Pokémon League hat as they headed towards the door. "Goodbye Ash! Goodbye MewTwo! Tell Sam I said hello, will you?"

"Bye mom!" Ash called back while MewTwo just settled for a wave as the two walked down the road, the rising sun outlining both Trainer and Pokémon. A new dawn, a new day, and a new chance for adventure awaits!

**AN: **Wow! I think this challenge may be my masterpiece! The entire plot just flowed so easily. Anyway, I really, _really _hope someone takes this challenge! Please let me know via PM or Review, because I want to see this done and I've got several more ideas on this story I want to discuss with the potential writer. I also hope the next few challenges for this category that I post will write as easily as this one. So for now I'm going to be working on my main stories, but I'll hopefully have the next few challenges up in a month or so. Until then, **Read**, **Review**, and **Enjoy**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon isn't owned by me, otherwise I'd have found a good way to end it by now.

**AN: **So here is the second story for my Gotta Ketchum All! story, and I've gotta say I'm disappointed no one took up the first chapter. I'm guessing that because there are so many Pokémon stories, mine got overlooked. Here is hoping this will encourage others to take up the story and get this challenge fic noticed. This story happens right after the episode 'Hocus Pokémon', where the Pokémon magician Lily accidently turned Ash into a Pikachu while trying to cast a spell that allows a human to understand the thoughts and feelings of a Pokémon. Unfortunately, Ash spent a grand total of like five minutes as a Pikachu, and then the idea was, to my knowledge, never explored again. I did notice, however, that there is a small 'Ashchu' following though mainly on deviantART (including a great comic by Coshi-Dragonite). This is my take on the idea, where there was an unknown side-effect to the spell that was part of the blurred out section on the following page. Now, whenever Ash is hit by Pikachu's (just his Pikachu, mind you) Thunderbolt attack, Ash changes back into Ashchu! How long Ash remains as a Pikachu is determined by the strength of the attack. A weak attack could just be an hour while a super charged attack could last an entire week.

At first, Ash would freak out about this, but would eventually warm up to the idea. He'll even start to understand the Pokémon language like Meowth can, and have conversations with his Pokémon. He'll even learn a few attacks from Pikachu, though he can only use them while in Ashchu form. Again, this is a _**CHALLENGE**_ people, so if you're interested please let me know either by Review or PM. Enjoy!

**Somewhere in the forest outside Blackthorn City:**

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu watched in excitement as the Pokémon magician Lily mixed in the final ingredients for the potion that will allow a human to understand the mind of a Pokémon. It had been a hectic day, trying to gather the needed ingredients. The group had to find several Pokémon and get a specific item from them, such as an Aipom's tears and the dirt from a Meowth's claws. Of course, the task became much harder with the Rocket Trio coming along and making everything more difficult. But finally, they had all the parts they needed. As Lily added in the last ingredient, the potion started to bubble and smoke.

Satisfied, Lily stood up and turned to the group. "Now then, who will be the first volunteer?" she asked.

Excited, Ash was the first to raise his hand. "Oh, I will! Please, pick me please!" he exclaimed, practically hopping up and down in excitement.

Lily smiled and said, "Alright Ash, but remember you have to finish it off with Pikachu's Thunderbolt."

"Yes, right!" Ash agreed in anticipation.

"Pika!" Pikachu said excitedly while waving a tiny yellow fist in the air.

Gaining a look of concentration, Lily stood over the potion and started to chant several rhyming word while spinning in place and finally stated, "…Now finish it off with Pikachu's best!"

Taking his cue, Ash ordered, "Now Pikachu…Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-ka…" Pikachu said as his cheeks crackled with electricity before yelling out, "CHU!" and sending the powerful wave of electricity into the potion.

Suddenly, the white smoke turned yellow and enveloped Ash, blocking him from view. "Well I do kind of feel like I'm getting inside a Pikachu's mind…" Ash said in a dazed voice from within the smoke before the smoke started to billow up at a fast rate.

The remainder of the group could only watch in concern as Ash was completely enveloped in the yellow smoke. "Oh no…" Lily muttered in concern, wondering if her spell failed.

Suddenly, the smoke started to clear and Ash's voice could be heard. "Uhhh…what happened?" he asked. The first thing the aspiring Pokémon master noticed was his faithful starter. "Pikachu…?" he said hesitantly before his eyes traveled up to the dumbfounded faces of his friends. "…How'd you guys get so big?" Ash asked in concern, noticing both Brock and Misty literally towered over him now. I mean sure, he was shorter than the other two kids but not like this!

"Um, you're a…" Misty stated in a shocked voice.

"Is that really you Ash?!" Brock exclaimed in surprise.

"What?! Why are you guys looking at me like I've got two heads or something?" Ash asked in concern.

Kneeling down, Misty pulled out a mirror and said in an odd tone of voice, "No, there's just one but…look." With that she held the mirror in front of her friend and after looking for a moment, Ash yelped in shock.

Before he was a fairly average looking 10 year old boy with tanned skin and raven black hair under his favorite hat. But now he stood barely over a foot tall, his tanned skin and black hair were replaced by yellow fur, with the fur on top of his head remaining its normal spiky look under his cap, which was the only article of clothing that appeared on him. He also had two red dots on his cheek and brown stripes on his now bare back. His normal human ears were replaced by long pointed ears that had black tips, and he now had a _tail_, a tail shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"WAH! What!? I'm a Pikachu?!" the human turned Pokémon exclaimed in shock, nearly leaping up to his former height in his surprise. Panicking, Ash started to run around the clearing they were in while flailing his short arms around as he babbled incoherently.

Lily meanwhile gained a thoughtful look as she observed her handiwork. "Strange, that's not how it's supposed to happen," she commented as she flipped open her spell book to the page the spell she was trying to do was on. Suddenly, she exclaimed in surprise, "No way!"

"What! What is it Lily?!" Brock shouted in concern, trying to look over the Pokémon magician's shoulder.

"Brock it's the spell. It looks like it continues onto the next page," Lily explained while looking at the former Pewter City gym leader.

"And?!" Brock stated urgently.

"But the next page is too smudged up and I can't read it!" Lily wailed in despair as she showed the ancient writings covered in a large stain. "Oh no, what have I done!" she cried.

"Lily…will Ash be a permanent Pikachu?" Misty asked the magician in concern. Sure the children all loved Pokémon, but to actually become one and stay like that forever?

Lily calmed down after this and turned to the redhead with a confident smile. "No, don't be silly. Ash will be back to normal just as soon as the spell wears off," she assured the group.

Hearing this, Ash gave a huge sigh of relief and said with a large smile on his transformed face, "In that case this is awesome! I'm a Pikachu! Pikachu, Togepi, Murkrow common, let's go play!" he called out to the other released Pokémon. The gathered Pokémon gave a cheer and rushed over to join the human-turned-Pikachu in a wide assortment of games.

"Jeeze, maybe that spell worked after all, huh?" Misty questioned, watching her friend play with the other Pokémon like he was a Pikachu his entire life.

Brock cupped his chin with his hand and commented, "Yeah, Ash is definitely inside the mind of a Pikachu."

Little did any of them realize just how true that statement would be in the near future.

**One Week Later**

It had been a week since the group parted ways with Lily and shortly after that Ash returned to his human self, with many adventures along the way. They were now following the road through Johto, where Ash hopped to earn another gym badge. Just then, they all heard a call overhead, "Murkrow!"

Looking up, they noticed the familiar crow-like Pokémon circling their heads. "Hey, isn't that…?" Brock started while Ash finished for him, "Lily's Murkrow?!"

The next sound they heard was of someone running at high speeds towards them. Turning around, they noticed a cloud of dust and within said cloud was Lily, her cape billowing behind her and one hand clutching her hat. It also appeared that she was yelling at the top of her lungs. Looking behind her, the group noticed something was chasing her and causing her to run at such insane speeds. Ash and Pikachu paled somewhat at the murder of Spearow angrily flapping behind the magician, getting a horrible sense of déjà vu from the scene.

"We gotta help her!" Brock declared, his chivalric nature not standing to see a woman in distress.

Shaking out of their shock, both Ash and Pikachu gained a determined look. "Right!" "Pika!" they shouted respectively.

Turning to his starter, Ash order, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Giving a nod of confirmation, Pikachu leapt from his trainer's shoulder with electricity crackling around him. With a cry of his name, Pikachu let loose a powerful Thunderbolt that caught a good third of the flock in its discharge. The bird Pokémon shrieked in pain as the super-effective attack sent a shock through their system and one by one they fell to the ground. The remainder of the flock, seeing that their target had become much less vulnerable, decided to take their losses and flew away.

Once she was sure she was in the clear, Lily gave a tired sigh as she sat down on the road in front of our heroes. "T-thank you so much for the save!" she gasped out in thanks, her Murkrow landing on her shoulder with a caw.

"No problem Lily," Ash said while Pikachu gave an affirmative nod at his side.

Kneeling down, Misty offered the other girl a hand in standing, which she gladly took. "Why were those Spearow coming after you?" the Water Type trainer asked once the girl was safely back on her feet.

Rubbing her head sheepishly, Lily responded, "Well, I was going through the area when I noticed a Spearow on the side of the road. Since a few of my spells require a feather from a Spearow, I had Murkrow try and knock it out so I could collect a few. However, the attack didn't immediately make it unconscious, and the Spearow decided to call its flock for aid. There were too many for Murkrow alone, so we decided to flee. Unfortunately, they wouldn't let up until you guys showed up." She gave another sigh at that while the rest of the group sweat-dropped at how this girl's ingredients always seem to come from such strange and violent sources.

It was then that Lily's eyes snapped open and she turned to Ash in a hurry, causing the boy to take a step back at the sudden loss of personal space. "That's right, Ash! I was in the area because I needed to see you right away!" she stated urgently.

Ash blinked, wondering what the Pokémon magician could have possibly wanted to see him for. After all, it had only been a week since they departed. If she was going to ask for his help in gathering ingredients again then he'd have to decline. There was no way he'd get suckered into that again, friend or no.

"Why'd you need to see m-" Ash began but there was a sudden cry of "SPEAR!"

The kids turned just in time to see a recovering Spearow heading straight for Ash's face, its beak glowing in a Peck attack. Acting on instinct, Pikachu let loose another powerful Thunderbolt. However, the attack was still at the level he had used when knocking out a third of a flock of Spearow so the attack not only shocked the attacking bird but the closest thing to the bird, in this case: Ash.

"WAGH!" Ash shouted in pain as electricity coursed through his and the Bird Type's bodies. The Spearow flew off after only a few seconds of this while Pikachu cut off the electric flow, horrified by what he'd done. Sure he would shock Ash on occasion, but it was mainly in jest now in comparison to how it was when they first met, and never to seriously hurt the boy he considered to be his closest friend. That last Thunderbolt, however, was meant for a Pokémon and as such was more powerful than it should have been. But before the small electric mouse could run over to his trainer's side to check and see if he was okay, a large cloud of yellow smoke suddenly burst forth and covered Ash from head to foot.

"Pika?!" "What?!" "Huh?!" "Oh no!" came the shouts from Pikachu, Brock, Misty, and Lily respectively.

The smoke slowly cleared, revealing a once again Pikafied Ash. The Pokéboy groaned as he sat up. With his eyes still closed, Ash moaned out, "Ugh. Pikachu, that was a nice save buddy. Though you might want to watch the power next time." With that, Ash's eyes opened and he blinked as he noticed the assorted stupefied humans and Pokémon. "Hey…why are you all so big and…oh no," Ash started before he had a realization and looked down and his now yellow and furry arms. "AGH! What?! But how!? We didn't even use the spell that time!" Ash exclaimed in a frenzy, once again running around the clearing while flailing his arms about.

Giving a nervous cough, Lily brought everyone's attention onto herself. With a sheepish look, she explained, "Ah, yes, this is what I wanted to talk to you all about."

"What is this Lily? I thought the spell wore off by now?" Misty questioned while casting glances at Ashchu.

Looking decidedly more uncomfortable, Lily responded, "Well, you see the thing of it is, I took my spell book back to where I got it from to see if I could get that second page of the spell cleared up. Needless to say I did, but then I found out the entire contents of the spell we used."

"Which was?!" Ash cried out in near hysterics, wondering if he was going to get stuck like this forever this time.

Giving another nervous cough, Lily continued, "You see, the spell we used was designed to help people get into the minds of Pokémon…by becoming Pokémon themselves. However, while the spell was designed to be temporary, there was an unintended side-effect that it came with…" with this the Pokémon magician stopped, looking quite uncomfortable.

"What was the side-effect, Lily?" Brock asked, noticing the girl's hesitance to continue.

Taking a deep breath to brace herself, Lily finished, "The side-effect of the spell is, whenever the person affected by the spell is hit by another Thunderbolt by the Pikachu who cast the original blast, they would once again change into a Pokémon."

"…WHAT!?" Ash exclaimed in panic, gripping his red-dotted cheeks with his tiny hands and looked ready to start pulling out hair (fur?) at any moment.

"Does this mean the spell is permanent this time?" Misty asked in urgency.

Lily gave a shake of her head and continued, "No, the transformation only lasts for a set period of time depending on how strong the Thunderbolt is. A weak blast could only last a few minutes while a super-charged attack could last a week or two at most. Judging by the strength of that last Thunderbolt Pikachu just used, I'd say Ash will remain like that for around five days."

The group of human, Pokémon, and one human-turned-Pokémon looked at her for a moment, then to each other, and then back to the magician.

"…ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" was a cry that rang out through most of Johto that day.

This marks a very interesting turn for our heroes. Will Ash learn to adapt to his new 'Pika' side? How will this affect his journey? Does this mean Ash will gain a deeper understanding into the world of Pokémon? Tune in next time when this story is adopted!

**AN: **Holy crap on a cracker, two updates in less than a week?! It's a sign of the Apocalypse! Everyone, to the bunker! (Runs out of the room screaming.)

On a more serious note, I hope you all enjoyed this. I had had this idea for a while now and that helped the words come very easily for me. That and I watched Hocus Pokémon to help gain a better feel for the dialogue, especially the beginning. Don't expect this to be a regular thing, especially because I have 2-3 papers coming up for class that I'll need to write soon enough. Really though, I hope someone adopts this and the MewTwo story. These ideas I poured my heart and soul into, and I don't want to see them wasted. Again, if you want to take the challenge, please let me know either by Review or PM me. I think I might work on the next chapter for this ASAP, because I also have an idea on how that will run. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do YOU think I own Pokémon? Because last time I checked I don't.

**AN: **So this will be the last Pokémon idea I currently have planned (though there may or may not be a surprise for you all in the nearish future). Now unfortunately none of these stories have been taken up yet, but I'll remain hopeful. After all, the Naruto/Alien Force story, as well as one of my Naruto/Fairy Tail ideas was taken up just recently. Now this story will have an older concept but with original ideas added for flavor. In this challenge, the idea goes like this:

When Ash is 6, he discovers a Pokéegg floating in the river. After fishing it out, he becomes determined to take care of the egg and does so with his mom's and Prof. Oak's blessing. The egg later hatches into a young male Suicune! It appears that the mother Suicune lost the egg when running from Pokémon hunters (which one is up to you), and after going back to get it and seeing young Ash taking care of her baby, Suicune decides to let Ash raise him without the fear of being hunted. Same rules as the previous two ideas and hunters will come after the duo in order to catch the rare legendary.

Again, _**Challenge**_, so if you want to see more, either adopt the story yourself or see if a friend wants to. I really hope these ideas get taken up, I've had them on my mind for forever! Next I plan on working on my Yellow Flash, Blue Blur story but who knows, stuff happens. Enjoy!

**Somewhere in Kanto Region**

In the woods of Kanto, a dark shadow moved swiftly through the trees. One couldn't see what it was, only that it moved with four legs and that it moved like the wind. As soon as the shadow passed, a crashing noise could be heard behind it. Without turning around, the figure picked up speed until it seemed to teleport from place to place. After nearly an hour of using this speed nonstop, the creature stopped in front of a roaring river. While no sound seemed to come from it, the being seemed to be visibly straining, most likely the insane speeds it used to escape whatever was pursuing it took a toll on its body. The figure seemed to stare at the roaring waters in front of it for a minute or two before it came to a decision of sorts. The shadow stepped to the river and the area where it placed its foot on turned from rushing water to a calm, smooth area. Almost as if someone took a lake and surrounded it by a river.

The shadow seemed to shift and move the area surrounding its back and placed an object into the now calm waters. The figure moved away from the river, the calm area moved down the river with its cargo safely in the center, almost as if the calm spot was a protective boat of some kind. The figure stood watching the waves carry the object away for a minute or two before it vanished from sight. Hearing the crashing noise come back, the creature darted away from the area. If one was able to read minds, they'd hear this coming from the unknown beast in a soft feminine voice, _'Stay safe, my child.'_

A few minutes after the area was cleared, the crashing noise reached an all-time high as a large vehicle roared into the area. The vehicle was a large van with six wheels and futuristic equipment attached all over its sides and front, most of it looking like weaponry of some sort. The vehicle screeched to a halt by the edge of the river and a person hopped out of the driver's side. It was revealed to be a young woman, around her twenties, and she had silver hair as well as a purple trench coat over a burnt-red full body suit. A pair of high-tech goggles covered her eyes and a silver gauntlet covered her one wrist.

This person was known as Hunter J, a Pokémon poacher from Sinnoh.

Tapping the side of her goggles, J enhanced the vision function until she got a clear view of the barely visible footprints on the ground left by the mysterious creature.

"Tsk, it was here," she muttered before turning back to her six wheeler. "It went that way! Move it, double time!" the poacher barked as she jumped back in her van. A henchman nodded while flooring the gas pedal, causing the large vehicle to once again crash through the forest. Trees fell like dominos as the armored vehicle crashed through them in pursuit of the unknown shadow.

'I won't let you get away,' the villainess thought darkly. 'No matter if I have to chase you till the ends of the Earth, I WILL have my prize!'

**Scene Change: Pallet Town**

"Come on, Ashy-boy! Afraid of getting wet?"

"Shut up Gary I'm coming!"

These were the sounds of two young boys located by the river on the edge of Kanto's city Pallet Town. One boy looked a few years older than the other, but both were dressed in swim trunks. The older of the two had bushy brown hair that seemed to stick up everywhere. This was Gary Oak, grandson of the famed Pokémon professor Samuel Oak. The younger of the two was a boy of around seven with jet-black hair and amber eyes. This was Ash Ketchum, son of Delia Ketchum and local resident of Pallet Town. Both boys were aspiring Pokémon trainers, and this of course led to a rivalry between the two. While it may not look like it to some, the boys were also fairly good friends, though according to Ash, Gary needed an attitude adjustment. Right now, Gary had dared Ash to jump off a small cliff overlooking a portion of the river commonly used as a diving spot for swimmers. He himself had just dived in and was now goading Ash to doing the same.

Ash gave a deep breath as he looked over the edge, slightly hesitant in jumping. While used frequently by swimmers, the jump down was still intimidating. Especially for a young child. However, thanks to Gary's taunts Ash prepared himself to jump. Just as he was about to go over the edge, however, Ash noticed a dark object bobbing in the water not far from where they were.

'What's that?' the young Ketchum thought right before he hit the water with a cannon-ball. Staying under the water for now, Ash swam over to where he saw the floating object. When he got closer to it, the boy noticed the water seemed to get clearer for some reason. While not a polluted place, the river still had plenty of dirt and rubble clouding the water. Yet as he finally reached the roundish object, the water became crystal clear. Hesitantly, Ash reached out and grabbed the object. It felt weird. Cool, yet with a warm pulse coming from it that almost felt like a heartbeat.

Finding a need of air, Ash resurfaced still clutching the strange orb. Hearing someone paddling over to where he was, Ash turned and saw Gary swimming towards him. "That was a nice jump Ashy, but your landing needed work. I'll give you a 7.5 for effort and…hey, what's that?" Gary blinked as he noticed the object being clutched by the younger boy like a life preserver.

"I'm…not sure. I saw it floating in the water up on the cliff and I went over and grabbed it. It feels weird. Here, give it a touch." Ash said as he held out the object for Gary to feel. Placing a hand on the object's surface, Gary gained a strange look on his face.

"What are you talking about, Ash? This feels like a normal rock!" he declared, much to Ash's confusion. (1)

"Huh, that's weird. Come'on, let's take it out of the water," Ash said as he swam towards the shore. Once there, both boys looked at the object in wonder. It was in the shape of an oval, and was about as large as a soccer ball. The colors though, were truly the amazing part. Sparkling blues with a royal purple splashed in certain areas almost made the surface look like it was alive and dancing.

"I know what this is!" Gary exclaimed as he studied the object. Thanks to watching his grandfather work, he was fairly well-versed in the ways of Pokémon. "It's a Pokémon egg!" he finished in excitement.

Eyes widening, Ash openly gaped at the now identified egg in his grasp. "What?! No way!" he exclaimed.

"Come on," Gary said while grabbing Ash by the wrist and pulling him along, "We gotta show Grandpa!"

A short trek away, the two boys came upon a large building that, if one looked closely, had open pens out back as well as small research stations set up throughout. This was the lab and home of Professor Oak. Bursting in the front door from their run, Gary called out, "Gramps!"

An older man walked into the room wearing a white lab coat over his clothes. The man himself looked to be nearing middle age, with his short brown hair fading to gray in spots. This man's name is Professor Samuel Oak, the Pokémon Professor. "Why hello there Gary, Ash," the kind scientist greeted with a smile, "What's got you two so excited? Also," he noted while looking at their still dripping forms, "why do you both look so wet?"

Ash answered this one, "Professor, we were down swimming at the river when I found this floating in the water," he explained while holding out the shimmering egg.

Crouching down to get a better look, the older man's eyes widened as he looked over the egg. Turning to his grandson, he said in a stern tone, "Gary, did you see any signs of Pokémon where you found this?"

Shaking his head in response, the younger Oak said, "I didn't see any Pokémon or nest Gramps, it was just floating in the water."

Giving a nod to this, the professor gave a small sigh and said to a confused looking Ash in a calm but authoritative voice, "Ash, you need to be careful when you see a Pokémon egg in the wild. While it appears this one was abandoned, most Pokémon are very protective of their young and their eggs. Some have even been known to attack trainers who got to curious." He suppressed a shudder remembering the report of the one trainer last year who stumbled upon an Ursaring's nest. Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

Nodding slowly, Ash asked, "Okay. But what do we do with this one?"

Giving a thoughtful look, Oak said, "Well, since there was no nest and it is likely abandoned, the only thing we can do for now is to wait for it to hatch and see what Pokémon comes out. Then it will either stay here on the Ranch until a worthy trainer picks it up or it will be returned to the wild if nothing else."

Ash opened his mouth for another question, but a bright light suddenly sprung up from his arms, nearly startling him into dropping the now glowing egg. (2) "What-?" he started to say before there was a cracking sound and the light faded. Except it wasn't an egg he was holding any more.

What rested in the young Ketchum's arms was a slim, quadruped, blue, mammalian Pokémon with white, diamond-shaped spots. Its face and underside were white as well. There is a thick, purple mane that resembles the aurora borealis and two white, streamer-like tails that wave forward. It has a long, white snout and a large, hexagonal, cerulean blue crest on its forehead that resembles the antlers of a Qilin with two prongs on either side of the base. These went along well with the protrusion under its chin, and its small paws had white paw pads. The three humans stared in shock at the abrupt hatching for a minute or two before the cat-sized newborn blinked open its eyes to show that they were ruby red. It then let out a cry reminiscent of both a growl and a purr.

The Pokémon Professor was the first to snap out of his shock and said, "Well…didn't see _that _coming!"

The two kids just sweat-dropped at that as the newborn seemed to be looking around at its surroundings. Upon laying its eyes on Ash, it gave a happy mewling sound and started to rub its horned head against him. Oak chuckled at the cute scene and, clapping his hands together said, "Well now, why don't we see who this little guy is, hm?"

Gary blinked at that, "Wait, you don't know what Pokémon this is, Gramps?"

The professor chuckled, "No Gary, while I am one of the leading experts on Pokémon, even I don't know them all by sight. I'm honestly more well versed in the Kanto Pokémon, and there is always the possibility this young one came from a different region."

Nodding at that, the two kids followed the man into the main lab area, where Oak picked up a small scanner hooked up to his computer. Turning around he said, "Now then, let me just get a quick scan of it please."

"What's that?" Ash asked as he eyed the device in the older man's hands warily. While he trusted the Pokémon professor, the young Ketchum felt strangely protective of the baby Pokémon he was holding and didn't want it to come to harm in any way.

Oak smiled reassuringly and said, "Well Ash, this is a prototype of the new Pokédex I'm working on. This will allow trainers to gather information on any Pokémon they see when it is complete. For now though, it simply collects the data for my computer to analyze."

Now more relaxed, Ash shifted the Pokémon in his arms into a more comfortable position so the Professor could get a full view of it. The Pokémon just looked at the old man holding the strange device in curiosity while sniffing the air for any hostile intent. Oak pressed a button on the prototype and a small light ran over the blue Pokémon's body for half a second. There was some beeps coming from the computer as it analyzed the data it just collected before a picture of the Pokémon, though much bigger, filled the screen and a robotic male voice chimed:

**Suicune, one of the three divine beast Pokémon of Johto. Also known as the "Aurora Pokémon," it is said to be the reincarnation of north winds and can instantly purify filthy, murky water. This Suicune is male and knows the moves Bite, Leer, and Tailwind.**

There was a stunned silence at that, the only sounds coming from the young Suicune purring away contently in Ash's arms. Gary was the first to voice his amazement. "Holy Miltank!" he gasped out.

The older Oak gained a serious look about him, different from the normal, jovial look he has. This was the look of a professional in the ways of the Pokémon world. Crouching down, Oak looked both boys straight in the eyes and said, "I want you both to listen to me very carefully. This is a very serious matter that has occurred. It is incredibly rare for anyone to see a Legendary, let alone hatch one of their infants. What happened here today must be closely guarded, for if not there is a good chance of every Pokémon poacher and every crime organization will swarm this place in the hopes of capturing young Suicune here for their own ends. Am I being perfectly clear?" he finished while staring intently at the two now pale kids.

Both Ash and Gary gulped audibly and nodded. Ash spoke, "What should we do, Professor?"

Expression softening slightly, the man stood straight up and placed a hand to his chin in thought. "Well for now, he should remain here. There is enough equipment here to help raise an infant Pokémon and he'd be better protected with the other older Pokémon looking over him. After he gets old enough to fend for himself, we'll let Suicune decide what to do from there. If you'll please hand him to me Ash we can get started right away."

With that, the professor bent down again to take the young Legendary from the raven-haired boy's arms. Ash, while reluctant, knew that Oak knew what he was talking about and offered no resistance. It wasn't needed, however, as the Aurora Pokémon gave a slight hiss at the incoming professor before burying his head in Ash's arms, and no amount of coxing could get him to budge. This stumped the three humans in the room for the third time that day in less than an hour. A sudden thought occurred to Oak, one that could be both good and bad, depending on how one looks at it.

"Ash," he said lowly, gaining said boy's attention, "I believe Suicune here must have imprinted on you."

Tilting his head to the side, Ash asked, "What does 'imprinted' mean?"

Taking on a lecture pose, Oak explained, "Imprinting Ash, is when a young Pokémon comes to recognize another Pokémon, person, or thing as a parent or other object of habitual trust. For example, if a young Charmander is hatched and raised by a human, the Charmander will see said human as their parent to an extent."

"So Suicune's done this to Ashy-boy?" Gary asked, intrigued. While wanting to become a Pokémon trainer himself, Gary also hoped to one day follow in his grandfather's footsteps and become a Pokémon researcher, so any new information was highly interesting to him.

"Correct," the boy's grandpa explained while looking at both Ash and Suicune. Gaining another serious look, Oak stated, "Ash, I have an important job for you."

"What is it, Professor?" Ash asked, wondering what task someone as famous as Professor Oak could want him to do.

"While I'd normally have Suicune raised here, the fact that he has imprinted on you complicates things," Oak explained, "Removing an imprinted Pokémon from its parent figure is bad for a Pokémon both physically and mentally, so the best thing is to keep them together."

"Does that mean…?" Ash started, barely believing what he was being told.

Gaining a kind smile, Oak asked Ash, "Would you be willing to look after Suicune? At least until he's old enough to fend for himself?"

"HECK YEAH!" Ash exclaimed before gaining an embarrassed blush from the outburst. Both Oaks chuckled at Ash's excitement, while Suicune just gave a mewl in response to the noise.

After that ended, Oak continued, "Of course, you'll need to be taught on proper Pokémon raising and care techniques. Fortunately, I can give you a brief rundown now and your mother should be able to teach you the rest. It is fortunate she has helped me take care of and raise Pokémon from time to time. Now you have to pay close attention Ash, because this is not only important for you to know, but it is important for Suicune as well."

Gaining a serious look, Ash declared, "Don't worry Professor, I won't let anything bad happen to Suicune! I won't let either of you down!"

Chuckling once more at the boy's enthusiasm, Oak said, "Well then, we should begin immediately. Gary, you should pay attention to this as well, because it could come in handy down the road."

Giving a nod, both boys and one infant Pokémon followed the Professor as he led them further into the lab, explaining to them the dos and don'ts of Pokémon care. Unknown to all of the lab's occupants, the shadowy figure from earlier watched the whole thing through the window of the lab from the tree line. Stepping out of the shadows, the figure was revealed to be an adult Suicune, which stood nearly as tall as a full grown man.

Gaining what could be seen as a smile on her face, the mother turned and headed back to the forest. If one could read minds, they'd here this from the retreating Legendary: _You're safe now, my child. I know we will meet again._

With that, she was gone. This was the start of many interesting things to come for one small boy from Pallet Town. Ash Ketchum's adventures had only just begun!

1. The way I see it, Legendary eggs only react to the first worthy person who touches one, like an imprint.

2. Normally I'd have Ash offer to look after the egg and the hatching was a bit rushed in my opinion, but since this is a one-shot I'll leave that up to whoever decides to adopt the story. If I added in all I wanted to for this chapter, I don't think I'd be able to call it a simple challenge chapter anymore. Hope I made it believable enough for you all though!

**AN: **Sorry if the beginning is a little weak. I've found being mysterious isn't my strong point. But all in all, I'm glad to finally get this story challenge out. While I have seen many stories where Ash gets a different Pokémon as a starter, several of which are Legendaries, I've never seen Suicune done before. This is a shame because out of all the different Pokémon it is one of my favorites. And we know from the show that there are more than one Suicunes out there (both the normal one Ash saw in Johto and the shiny one the group saw later).

Now I tried something a little different from the standard 'Ash gets a rare and powerful Pokémon as his Starter' idea. See, I doubt Oak would be overly willing to allow a person who isn't even a trainer yet get to raise an incredibly rare Pokémon, so I gave a reason as to why it was necessary to do so. Once more, this _**CHALLENGE**_ is for anyone who is interested. Please let me know via PM or Review if you want to take up this or any of my other challenges. Until then, you'll have to make do with the one-shots.


	4. Notice

**Notice: Please Read, Important!**

Hello all my loyal readers! While I'm working on the latest chapter on 'Return of the Awakened' I thought I'd do this little notice for all my challenge stories out there. Despite my best efforts to explain that these works are challenges, a good deal of the reviews I get are people asking me to continue these stories. Now don't get me wrong, no one would want to see these stories done more than me but the fact remains is that as of now I have 6 ongoing stories to write. Now while I could do more, the update time between each story would grow more and more distant, and honestly I do not want to do that to you loyal readers. The reason that I write these challenges is to get my ideas out there in the hopes that another author is willing and/or able to make another of my ideas come true. In fact the only reason that the first 6 are ongoing stories is due to the fact that I had a really good idea for the plots and I also didn't really think to post challenges as one-shot stories at the time. If a time comes where one of the stories is completed, I may consider taking up one of the challenges myself. As it is now though, these challenges are all one-shots and will not be continued further than the initial chapter.

While some of these challenges have multiple chapters, this is due to the fact that I've had more than one idea under the challenges category, and have posted them as a series of one-shots instead of a continuous story. I hope this removes some confusion. Also, if anyone wishes to see all my works, including the stories that got adopted and are now going strong, please check out my community that I posted recently. Who knows, you might find one of the stories you wanted continued on their some day! Again, these stories are challenges people so if you or if you think a friend of yours would be interested in doing the story, please let me know either by **PM **or **Reviewing**. Me and the other readers would greatly appreciate it!

The list of my ongoing stories is as follows: **Chimera Luffy, Kid Kyubi, Naruto and Tora, Jealous Fox, Return of the Awakened, and Yellow Flash Blue Blur. **All other works are one-shot challenges, with more to follow shortly. I hope this clears things up, and that you all have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
